Patience
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "As coisas vão ficar bem. Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência. Eu e você temos o que é preciso para conseguir."
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

Rose olhou por vários segundos seguidos a mesma informação na tela do computador. Seus dedos formigavam devido à vontade de escrever algo em relação aquilo. Bufou pensando em uma resposta inteligente... Nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Não poderia começar com algo idiota que todo mundo já podia ter pensado. Deveria mostrar o quão por dentro do assunto estava.

O garoto acabara de compartilhar no mural do Facebook uma notícia sobre a banda que mais amava no mundo. O mesmo garoto que há apenas alguns dias lhe adicionara sem o menor motivo, a não ser claro por ser seu monitor da faculdade. Mas isso não era relevante a ponto de ser adicionada como amiga, era? Quer dizer, nunca tivera uma conversa de mais de cinco minutos com ele...

Bateu os dedos em seu Laptop. Olhou a última vez para a notícia publicada e voltou para a página do seu próprio perfil. Escreveu rapidamente, com receio de se arrepender mais tarde:

"_You know where you are?_

_You are in the jungle baby._

_You gonna die!"_

Respirou profundamente e apertou em "publicar".

Alguns minutos depois sorriu satisfeita.

Scorpions Malfoy havia curtido seu status.

* * *

N/A: Eu explicarei o propósito dessa FanFic...

Sim, é uma Rose e Scorpions. E sim, é Universo Alternativo.

Vários autores fazem Rose e Scorpions com o tema "os opostos se atraem". Só que a maioria realmente não deve ter vivido um namoro desse estilo. E não é nada fácil! São muuuuuitas brigas, muitos conflitos e situações que deixam a gente mais pra baixo que qualquer personagem que eu já tenha visto nessas FanFics.

Então, essa história é baseada em fatos reais. Em meus fatos reais, num namoro que eu tento levar até hoje – com quase um ano completado. Creio que ficará bastante verídica e com bastantes confusões, assim como uma boa Fic Rose e Scorpions deve ter.

Às vezes precisamos colocar algo que vivemos em palavras. Para não esquecermos aquilo que já passamos.

Boa leitura a todos.

Beijos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

- Como assim vocês estão se falando? – Perguntou Lily ao telefone enquanto Rose narrava o que lhe acontecera naquela tarde. – Ainda não entendi muito bem... Não é o monitor que tem a foto do perfil sem camisa?

- É – murmurou Rose sentindo-se constrangida por aquela foto. – Ele mesmo. Eu sei, a foto não é muito legal, mas pelo menos ele tem um corpo bonito...

- Mas é foto tirada no espelho! E ainda colocou em preto e branco! Por que não tem coragem de deixar colorida? – Perguntou Lily rindo. Rose se limitou a ficar em silêncio, como uma deixa para a prima continuar. – Enfim, como assim vocês estão se falando?

- Bem, ele comentou na letra que eu escrevi do Guns N' Roses. E começamos a conversar nos comentários. Depois ele curtiu uma foto minha do Axl e comentou. Continuei conversando por vários meios no Facebook, até ele resolver vir falar comigo no chat. E estamos nos falando desde então!

- Desde então você quis dizer desde ontem, certo? – Lily soltou uma risada e Rose sentiu vontade de desligar na cara da prima.

- Pare de ser insensível! Estou dizendo, foi muito boa a conversa! Ficamos falando sobre Guns N' Roses o tempo inteiro!

- Isso parece ser muito entediante.

- Foi muito divertido! Mas eu nunca o vi na faculdade. Você já o viu? – Perguntou Rose tentando se lembrar de alguma ocasião.

- Dãh, ele nos deu aula de monitoria de Introdução ao Direito para a primeira prova. Não lembra? E antes disso ele entrou na sala e anotou no quadro o telefone e e-mail dele. Não sei qual otária seria capaz de anotar no caderno as informações... Quero dizer, quem pega o telefone do monitor?

Rose ruborizou ao perceber que em seu caderno havia todas as informações do novo conhecido.

- É! – Concordou pigarreando. – Quem seria essa otária?

- Ah meu Deus! Você anotou! Não minta para mim, dá para perceber no seu tom de voz. Rose, quantas vezes eu vou lhe dizer? São eles quem tem que pedir nosso telefone.

- Eu peguei por motivos estritamente profissionais.

- E ele anotou por todos os motivos, menos esses. Tinha que ser caloura mesmo.

- Você também é!

- E não anotei o telefone dele! Vá! Vai conversar com o seu amado pelo computador.

- Ele não está online...

- Meu Deus, Rose! Já virou stalker do menino? Já sabe até quando ele não está?

- Pare de escândalo, Lily. Ele acabou de sair do Facebook e nós paramos de conversar.

- Ah sim... E então? Quando vai vê-lo? Ele nunca vai à faculdade, eu não esperaria muito se fosse você.

Rose olhou para o caderno cheio de anotações de Introdução à Política. Era melhor iniciar seu trabalho sobre Maquiavel antes que fosse reprovada.

- Irei vê-lo assim que nos esbarrarmos nos corredores. Não ficarei correndo atrás dele.

- Está certa! Ei, Rose? Você sabe se ele tem algum amigo gatinho?

- Tchau Lily! Boa noite.

- Tchau sua grossa.

* * *

Rose acordou sentindo-se estranha. Passara o final de semana inteiro conversando com Scorpious Malfoy no Facebook. Pensara que nunca fosse encontrar uma pessoa com quem se identificaria tanto e ela estava ao seu lado há dois meses sem perceber. Estudavam na mesma faculdade pública de Direito e nunca haviam se falado ou reparado um no outro. Claro que ele era seu monitor... Claro que ela o achara realmente bem atraente, porém não perdera seu tempo rindo de metade das coisas que ele dizia – como outras garotas haviam feito.

- Você vai à faculdade hoje? – Perguntou Lily assim que Rose atendeu ao primeiro toque.

- Claro, por que eu não iria? – Rose bocejou enquanto percorria o quarto atrás dos chinelos que usara na noite anterior.

- Não sei, vergonha? Você sabe que é envergonhada...

- Não, Lily. Não estou com vergonha, pelo amor de Deus. É só um garoto, sossegue um pouco. Além do mais, temos aula de Introdução ao Direito, eu realmente não posso deixar de ir.

- Certo então, eu vou estudar um pouco agora. Depois nos falamos, beijos.

- Tchau Lily – Rose jogou o telefone em cima da cama e correu para o andar de baixo. Seus pais já haviam ido trabalhar e seu irmão deveria estar na escola. Ligou o laptop enquanto preparava seu café-da-manhã. Sua mãe tinha razão, estava realmente viciada em computador.

Assim que se conectou no Facebook, abriu a página do chat para ver quem estava online. Além da Lily – que obviamente não estava estudando -, ninguém que lhe interessava encontrava-se no momento. Bufou irritada e desconectou-se.

* * *

Era a primeira vez em semanas que Rose estava realmente animada para ir à faculdade. O curso noturno não colaborava muito para dar-lhe forças na hora de sair de casa e ir às aulas.

Parecia que havia sido ontem que prestara vestibular para Medicina... Tivera seu primeiro namorado... Fizera dezoito anos... Começara a poder sair... E agora passara para uma faculdade no Rio de Janeiro. O curso era noturno e à uma hora de sua casa, o que causou certo desespero em seus pais. Mas como nunca ficava até mais tarde conversando ou bebendo cerveja, conseguia chegar numa hora razoável.

Chegara antes das aulas começarem, por isso pegou um livro e começou a folheá-lo sem menor interesse. Parou sua leitura quando seus colegas de turma se reuniram conversando alto e rindo. Lily parou a sua frente, ofegante e com um sorriso no rosto.

- E aí? Já encontrou com ele? – Perguntou-lhe em tom confidencial. Rose revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada.

- Não Lily, credo. Você parece mais animada que eu. Vai arrumar um namorado.

Lily ruborizou e apontou o dedo de forma acusadora na direção de Rose.

- Eu sei que você está pulando de felicidade, só não quer dizer. Qual foi Rose?! Você realmente acha que me engana?

- Eu estou animada – sussurrou Rose na direção de Lily. – Só não vou sair dançando na faculdade, pois não irá pegar bem. Ou você acha que isso é motivo para escândalos?

- Ah, tá animada! – Exclamou Lily batendo palmas, satisfeita. – Então, você acha que ele vem, hein? Hm, segundo veterano que irá pegar esse ano, hein?

- Pare com isso, Lily – pediu Rose suplicante. – E não me lembre disso, por favor. Ele não era meu veterano e você sabe que eu sou contra essa coisa de calouras ficarem dando mole para veteranos.

- É, e você escolheu logo o monitor para isso. Valeu aí garota contraditória.

- Não estou dando "mole" para ele. Estou só conhecendo o garoto, é diferente. Não penso em já sair beijando o garoto que nem... Bom, que nem a maioria pensa hoje.

- Me inclui nessa maioria amiga! Porque eu estou precisando de uns pegas esses dias! – Rose riu enquanto Lily virava para conversar com um colega que acabara de lhe chamar atenção.

Assim que o professor apareceu para começar a aula, Lily olhou cúmplice para Rose. A ruiva apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

- Vamos – conduziu uma Lily revoltada para dentro da sala de aula.

- Ele tinha que aparecer – murmurou a garota fazendo bico.

Rose riu divertida enquanto se limitava a concordar com a cabeça.

* * *

Ao final da aula, Rose já havia conseguido decidir várias coisas em sua vida: não prestar atenção à matéria; que fazer poemas lhe daria mais dinheiro do que prestar Direito; Lily deveria realmente procurar um médico para tratar sua ansiedade; deveria parar de deixar Lily fazê-la ficar nervosa por um simples garoto; etc.

Porém, esqueceu-se de tudo o que havia pensado durante a aula quando Lily começou a puxá-la para fora da sala. Deixou-se guiar enquanto ouvia um longo discurso sobre como aquela aula dava sono à sua prima. Ao sair para o pátio da faculdade vasculhou o ambiente procurando pelo garoto. Mordeu o lábio enquanto ajeitava a calça jeans, estrategicamente bem justa para aquela ocasião. Perguntou-se se havia forçado demais indo com uma blusa do Guns N' Roses e uma jaqueta preta, mas aquele era seu estilo, certo? Não deveria se preocupar se o garoto acharia que estava tentando impressioná-lo... Ou estava tentando?

Ajeitou a franja que caía sobre seu olho e observou de esguelha seu canto direito. Lá estava ele. Sentado no canteiro, conversando com algum grupo sem realmente prestar atenção. Um cigarro pendia dos seus dedos. Rose franziu o nariz enquanto o loiro levava o cigarro à boca. Ele era realmente bonito em sua opinião: loiro, como sempre gostou; alto, algo que seria novidade em sua vida; os cabelos eram curtos e a barba feita. Usava uma camisa polo, o que realmente não lhe dava o ar de roqueiro que tanto transpassara nas conversas. Sentiu impulso de falar com Scorpious, mas se segurou. O garoto olhou em sua direção, fazendo-a corar por estar observando-o. Se não fosse falar com ele, acharia que era mal educada, mas se falasse acabaria se passando por fácil. Além do mais, uma vergonha súbita se apoderara do seu corpo, fazendo-a ser incapaz de se mover. Balançou-se no lugar, tentando decidir-se. Acabou optando por conversar com uma professora que estava ao seu lado, enquanto continuava analisando Scorpious. O garoto não se movera em sua direção, então não era ela quem daria o primeiro passo.

Enquanto tentava prestar atenção a conversa da professora, acabou conhecendo uma garota, de quem o próprio Scorpious lhe falara a respeito. Era um período a sua frente e amava rock tanto quanto ela.

- Eu ouvi falar de você. Você gosta de rock! – comentou Rose enquanto sorria para a recém-chegada. – Só esqueci seu nome... É...

- Loren – apresentou-se enquanto estendia a mão. – Você é a...?

- Rose – apressou-se Rose a responder.

- Bonita a camisa, é do Guns.

- Certo – falou Rose sorrindo. Olhou para o lado e viu que continuava a ser observada. Como aquilo era angustiante.

- Sabe jogar cartas? – Perguntou-lhe Loren enquanto apontava para um grupo. – Quer jogar truco?

- Hm, eu não sei jogar.

- Mas pode aprender. Vem, senta aqui – Loren indicou-lhe um lugar, exatamente de frente para Scorpious.

Rose já estava na metade de um jogo quando Lily apareceu ao seu lado.

- E aí? – Interrogou Lily com os olhos brilhando. – O viu?

- Seja discreta – murmurou Rose no ouvido de Lily. – Ele está atrás de você, naquele grupo... Não olha! Te falei para ser discreta.

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto fingia olhar o ambiente. Seu sorriso se ampliou enquanto Rose conseguia ver seu esforço para não pular no mesmo lugar.

- Ele parece ser alto. – Comentou sorridente.

- E você parece ser retardada. Senta logo aqui e pare de encará-lo. - Pediu Rose enquanto olhava para as cartas.

- Tenho que ir embora, você não vai? Já está ficando tarde. – Rose olhou para o relógio no pulso e concordou. Realmente precisava ir embora.

- Vamos então – falou enquanto levantava-se e entrega as cartas à outra pessoa.

- Você não vai se despedir dele? – Perguntou Lily sem entender. – Tudo isso pra nada?

- Eu nem me apresentei – Rose começou a caminhar para o lado de fora da faculdade. Lily bufou ao seu lado.

- Eu não acredito... Me animei a toa!

* * *

- Certo, estou começando a ficar viciada – murmurou Rose para si mesma ao entrar no Facebook naquele mesmo dia. Observou sua lista de amigos _online _e sorriu ao ver que Scorpious Malfoy possuía um pontinho verde ao seu lado. Abriu a janela da conversa e pensou um pouco antes de dizer algo que pudesse explicar sua atitude de ignorá-lo.

"_Desculpe não falar contigo hoje na faculdade" _escreveu, releu e enviou sem pensar duas vezes.

Alguns segundos depois sua tela piscava indicando que Scorpious havia respondido.

"_**Hahaha, tudo bem. Entendi que você é metida. Não gosta de ir falar com os outros."**_

Rose sentiu a pele corar enquanto lia a frase.

"_Não, não é nada disso. Eu tenho é vergonha mesmo. Sou um pouco tímida e você também não foi falar comigo! Há! Então você também é metido, né?"_

"_**Mas eu quem estava sentado. Como foi você quem chegou ao lugar, o certo seria você ter ido falar comigo."**_

"_Hahaha, ok então. Da próxima vez eu falo contigo. Me desculpe por isso."_

"_**Po, não precisa pedir desculpas. Algumas pessoas realmente tem dificuldade de falar com os outros por serem metidas."**_

"_Para com isso! Já falei que sou tímida, não metida. Pelo amor de Deus!" _

"_**Relaxa, estou brincando contigo. Mas eu vi que você conversou com a Loren."**_

"_Segui seu conselho, ela é muito legal. E é rockeira também! Raras são as rockeiras hoje em dia..."_

"_**Ela é muito legal mesmo [...]"**_

Rose viu a conversa se estender até o início da madrugada, quando seus olhos estavam começando a fechar sem ao menos perceber. Decidiu dormir quando percebeu que já passava das duas da manhã e precisaria acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

Dormiu com um sorriso no rosto, pensando como era bom conhecer alguém com quem tivesse tantas coisas em comum.

* * *

N/Beta: Ok, como todos sabem, eu amo betar as fics da Ciça. Especialmente uma Scorp e Rose tão linda e fofa como essa *-* E Ciçs, vam combinar que 'parado' não foi, foi extremamente foooofo *-*

Ai gente, e essa veia romântica minha querendo aflorar, pode não. Enfim, capítulo mais que divo Srta. Cecilia, trate de escrever outro logo /aquelas

Assinado, Waal Pomps

N/Autora: Eu achei meio parado esse capítulo... mas é porque está no início do início... calma! Depois as coisas esquentam. Hahahah fiquei muito feliz por ver fãs da banda GUNS N' ROSES por aqui! Aeeee! Sejam bem vindas a essa Fanfic. Garanto que terá bastante Guns N' Roses pela frente, show do Duff, do Slash... e tudo isso é fato real. EU FUI, HÁ! Hahaha

Espero que estejam gostando dessa história que está apenas começando. E como estou tentando manter os fatos bem reais, será uma história diferente do casal. Como já avisei!

Beijos,

Ciça. ;*


End file.
